lcnsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Malphaen Enclave
The Malphaen Enclave Government Malphaen Enclave is a system of the Xyth Empire, and one of the few regions of the Empire not under direct control of the Empire's government, but rather under the control of self appointed Premier-Militant Horsell, a pseudo-benevolent general dictator hellbent on ensuring a firm grasp is kept on his people whilst attempting benevolence and diplomacy provided that it works in his best interests. His actions are monitored, though a better word would be observed, by Imperial Governor Vheers. The Enclave and Horsell govern the Malphe system, inhabiting the planet of Hirson and its large (and somewhat habitable) moon, Untelia. The former is by far the most populated, with the latter only recently having been colonized by the Enclave; dominantly used to be rid of convicts. Whilst rights to free speech and freedom of religion are granted, they are not allowed to get out of control. There is a notable pro-Republic population in Hirson, which Horsell allows yet cracks down on violently at any risk of a rebellion or even just riots. The Council of Bureaucrats is a collection of the strongest individuals in Malphe excluding the Premier-Militant, known for deciding legislation and more local decisions throughout the enclave. "We are a strong society; a society bent on ensuring equality and freedom for its citizens. However, we will not sit idly by whilst these degenerates destroy our society that we have constructed. We are not feeble, we are strong and benevolent in our strength. " - Premier-Militant Horsell, regarding the "pro-republic insurgency." Society The society of the Enclave is shaped by the Bureaucracy in an attempt to give every citizen a role; those with notable skills to contribute to the Enclave are ensured acceptable living conditions and relative freedom. Those without those skills are either drafted into the Military or put into highly dangerous manual labour. Malphaen propaganda often revolves around this system, albeit romanticized; it often makes a point of how every citizen is equal and works for the betterment of the Empire. Even Malphaen citizens are skeptical of this, but take it in all the same. History Having been under the control of the Xyth Empire since it's conception and a member system of the Eternal Empire for much longer, the Malphe system was given extreme flexibility in how it would choose to govern itself, leading to a pseudo-democratic system established upon the collapse of the Eternal Empire. The system quickly imploded due to intense corruption and a singular "Premier-Militant" was put in it's place (alongside the official establishment of the Enclave), with the rest of the power held by various bureaucrats who often held more collective power that the Premier himself, yet couldn't ever overthrow the Premier as they were too busy fighting eachother in small skirmishes. This system still stands. Military The Malphaen Military is a part of the Xyth Empire Military, and is not officially distinct from the Imperial Military, but regiments courtesy of the Malphe system are very different from their counterparts. Being a cesspool of criminals, Untelia hosts a notable military presence in Fort Horson in order to prevent any kind of rebellion on the exile moon. However, the atmosphere of Untelia is mildly toxic (not to any major degree, but acts as an irritant at best and a mildly life shortening poison in the lowlands) hence gas-masks are standard issue to Malphaen soldiers in order to filter out most toxic gasses. Being slightly smaller than Hirson, Untelia also has a slightly lower gravity. In an attempt to counter this, in order to simulate an individual's weight on Hirson on Untelia, soldiers are also issued heavy equipment when deployed. In combat, Malphaen regiments are known for making up for poor, heavy equipment with a competence seemingly universal and consistent to those deployed. It has been known for Untelian Rebels and Warbands to adopt trench warfare against the Enclave forces simply because they are often massacred in any offensive.